Precious Treasure
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt. Germany/ fem!Italy Rated T for Romano's mouth.


A/N: This story was written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt...

Characters do not belong to me...they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Ludwig sighed heavily, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. The tall, muscular German- born man put his glasses back on and continued his paperwork. Ludwig glanced over at a picture to his right and smiled. The picture was taken nearly two years ago and was of him and his wife, Feliciana on their wedding day. In the picture was Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert. Standing beside Gilbert was his wife of nearly a year, Madeline. Standing on the other side, next to Feliciana, was her twin brother Lovino and his boyfriend, Antonio.

Now, a couple of years later, here he was, expecting his first child with Feliciana, a daughter.

The young Italian- born woman was due any day now. Although she felt miserable due to her pregnancy, Ludwig never saw a more beautiful woman than his wife. To the German man, impending motherhood suited Feliciana well. She was already an excellent wife in Ludwig's opinion. It helped calm Ludwig's nerves down when he found out that his brother and his wife were also expected a daughter as well.

* * *

"Antoinette Lorelei Beilschmidt!" shouted Gilbert one evening at the local bar. Francis, Antonio, Arthur, and Ludwig all stared at him.

He only had two beers…surely he wasn't drunk yet!

"Pourquoi, mon ami?" asked Francis, Maddie's father. Arthur face palmed.

"We're naming her Antoinette Lorelei Beilschmidt!" shouted Gilbert one more.

"Ah!" smiled Francis, "Such a beautiful name, Antoinette. Maddie gets her taste from moi."

"It's a hideous name, frog," spat Arthur, Maddie's other father, "All French names are hideous."

"French names are beautiful, love," replied Francis, "They are not plain like English names."

While Maddie's fathers argued between themselves, Antonio turned to Ludwig.

"What are you and Feliciana naming your daughter, Ludwig?" asked the Spanish- born man.

"Feliciana wants her first name to be Francesca," replied Ludwig, taking a drink of his beer, "I chose Adelaide as her second name."

"Francesca Adelaide Beilschmidt," said Gilbert, "Nice, but not as awesome at Antoinette Lorelei!"

The three men chuckled and turned their attentions to Francis and Arthur, who were still arguing.

"Remember Lovi's reaction when Feliciana announced that she was pregnant?" asked Antonio, grinning widely from ear to ear.

Ludwig cringed at the memory.

"All too well, Antonio," replied the blonde man, "He nearly killed me."

Gilbert laughed hysterically.

"That's all?" asked the older German man, "You should have been around when Maddie told Eyebrows and Arthur Junior!"

"Shut up, you bloody git!" yelled Arthur, glaring at Gilbert, "You would be angry too if a bloody drunk got your daughter pregnant!"

Gilbert gave the Englishman the finger.

"Suck my balls, Eyebrows!"

Before anyone could utter another word, Arthur chased Gilbert out of the bar, swearing. Francis sighed heavily.

"Heathens the both of them. No manners whatsoever."

* * *

The intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" a woman spoke. Ludwig buzzed back.

"Ja?"

"Your wife called. She needs you to call her back as soon as possible, sir. It's urgent."

"Danke."

Ludwig picked up his cell phone and dialed Feliciana's cell phone. It rang a couple of times before an angry Italian man answered.

"Where the fuck are you, you fucking bastard!" screamed Lovino, "My sister is in labor, thanks to you, you fucking potato bastard!"

Lovino swore at Ludwig in his and Feliciana's native tongue before another male voice, one much more calmer and in a thick Spanish accent, spoke.

"Gilbert and Maddie rushed Feliciana to the hospital ahead of us. Maddie handed Lovino Feliciana's phone after she called you at work."

"Okay, I will be there, Antonio. See you at the hospital."

* * *

Feliciana screamed in pain as Ludwig entered the room. Maddie, who was clearly shaking, held the Italian woman's hand. Ludwig rushed to his wife's side.

"How far along is she?" asked the German man.

"She's nearly fully dilated, sir," whispered Maddie. Feliciana screamed once more, grabbing Ludwig's hand with her other hand. She looked up at her husband.

"She's almost here," smiled the auburn haired woman," You're almost a daddy, Ludwig."

* * *

Ludwig looked out the window, a tiny pink bundle in his arms. In the bed slept Feliciana, tired from the labor and delivery. Ludwig looked down at the auburn haired bundle he held.

His daughter looked so much like her mother.

'Except her eyes,' Feliciana said earlier as she handed the newborn to Ludwig.

She had her father's eyes.

The newborn girl cried lightly before falling back asleep in her father's arms.

She was beautiful, just like her mother…


End file.
